Rikki's Secret
by sparksfly16
Summary: Rikki's working at a new job, but doesn't want anyone to know. Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own any own h20 or any characters.**

Guys I can't talk right now I'm working." Emma said. Then she turned around and ran right into another waitress with a cup of water in her hand. I grabbed Emma being careful not to get any water on myself and ran in the storage room. When I locked the door Emma was in mermaid formation. I used my heating power to dry Emma and she stood up and headed back out.

"Thanks Rikki." I said under my breath. I rolled my eyes and headed back to the table. When I got back I looked at my watch, "I've got to go." I said and then left.

After I went to my job I walked to the beach.

"Where have you been today?" I heard someone say behind me.

"None of your business." I answered, annoyed.

"I thought boyfriends were allowed to ask their girlfriends that." He asked.

I turned around and said with a smile, "Zane!" I waited for him to catch up and we started walking to the Juice Net café.

"So you never answered my question." He said.

"Oh, I was just taking a walk." I replied. I don't want any of my friends knowing about my job because; none of them have to work. I work as a waitress at this restaurant called, Island Restaurant.

"Okay. Well I just wanted to tell you that I'm going somewhere tomorrow." Zane said.

"Right, so don't call a search party when I don't see you." I said.

Zane laughed and said, "Exactly."

The next day I was at my job when I saw Zane walk in.

_Oh no,_ I thought. "I have a headache; can I take the day off?" I asked my boss.

"Sure Rikki, feel better." He said. I changed out of my uniform, grabbed my backpack, and went out the back door. Then I decided to go to the Juice Net café.

**Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own any own h20 or any characters.**

"If anyone asks I've been here all day." I told Ash.

He nodded and went back to wiping the counter in front of me. Just then Zane walked in the front door.

"Zane," I started. "Did I forget to cancel the search party?" I asked.

"No, I went to this new restaurant and there was a waitress who looked exactly like you." He said suspiciously.

"I've been here all day. Right Ash?" I asked.

He nodded and Zane leaned forward and whispered in my ear, "You have a good poker face."

I smiled innocently and replied, "I don't know what you're talking about."

He looked at me one last time and then ordered a smoothie. "So how do you like work?" Zane asked.

"That's it Zane, you can never just leave something alone!" I yelled and ran out in a hurry.

"Rikki!" I heard him call behind me. I jumped into the water and headed for Mako Island.

I love going to the moon pool at Mako Island. I mean it's where our adventure first started. It's also a great place to relax and just think things through. I heard someone coming and ducked down in the water. Then whoever came in jumped in. I saw their face and it was one of the last people I wanted to talk to now. I turned to leave but the person grabbed my arm. I headed for the underwater cave entrance/exit and left before they could talk to me. I looked back and realized I had to come up for air. When I came up I saw Lewis in his boat and started to head over.

"Lewis." I called. "I need your help I'll explain later can I just come in your boat?" He nodded and I got in his boat. As soon as I was in the boat I used my heating power to dry myself off.

"Rikki, what happened?" He asked. I told him the whole story and he said, ''Alright. I don't understand your reasoning but I'll help." I smiled and thanked him.

"I can't believe you did that!" I yelled.

"Look you were mad at me and I knew that's where you would be. I just wanted to talk." Zane said.

"By jumping in the water and scaring me?!" I shouted. I guess you figured it out by now, Zane was the one at Mako Island.

"I'm sorry." He said.

"Look I have to go, I forgive you this time." I said and headed to the restaurant I worked at.

"Where are you going?" Zane asked.

"I'm just going to take a walk."

**Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own any characters or h20**

"Hi Rikki! Are you feeling better?" My boss said.

"Yeah I'm feeling much better Mr. Snow." I replied. Suddenly Zane walked in the front door. I ran to the backroom and started to help serve the ice cream.

"Rikki we need you to take Table 5's order." Mr. Snow called.

"Okay," I said. I grabbed a hat and a pair of sunglasses and headed to table 5. "Hello I'm Ri-Regina. I'll be your waitress today. How may I help you? "I said.

"I'll have a slice of pizza and a blueberry smoothie." Zane said.

"Okay," I replied and started to walk away.

"Hey Regina? Do you know if a girl name Rikki Chadwick works here?" Zane said. _Jeez, this guy never gave up_.

"Hmm... Rikki doesn't sound familiar. Oh wait she was here a few days ago picking up an order of blueberries for her friend Ash." I lied.

"Oh. Well thanks for your help." He said. I brought out his meal and then my boss said I was free to go.

"Rikki can I have my hat back?" My coworker, Beth, asked. I nodded and handed her the hat back.

I stuffed my uniform in my backpack and then realized there was no way I could leave without Zane seeing me. I grabbed a magazine off a cubby and held it up to my face. Before I took a step out the door I made sure Zane hadn't seen me. Nope. He was still sitting there drinking his smoothie and checking his cell phone. Suddenly my cell phone was ringing, alerting me that I had a text. Zane must have recognized the ringtone because he looked straight at me. I dug my face deeper into the magazine and ignored my cell. Finally I was out of the building and I took off with a running start to the Juice Net café.

**Please Review, if I don't have like 5 reviews by the next chapter, I'm just going to end this story.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own any characters or h20**

"Hey Rikki." Ash greeted me.

"Ash listen I need a big favor. Okay yesterday I went to the Island Restaurant to get you some blueberries for the café." I said. He looked confused but nodded. "Thanks. Now I'll have a strawberry smoothie please." I said. He nodded and went to go make the smoothie. Zane walked in and sat down next to me.

"Where were you?" I asked.

"I was at the Island Restaurant. Didn't you get my text message?" He said. I had completely forgotten about the text message until then. I pulled out my cell phone and read the text message.

"It just says some girl told you I was running errands for Ash." I said. He nodded. "Wait you aren't jealous are you?" I asked.

"No! I was just wondering why you hadn't told me." Zane said. I was at a loss for words.

"She didn't tell you because I didn't want her to. It's a bit embarrassing when a café runs out of the most popular flavor of smoothies." Ash said.

I shot him a thank you smile and nodded at Zane. "Well as fun as this has been I have to go." I said. I grabbed my drink and left a tip for Ash. Zane got up and followed me. "So why were you at the restaurant today?" I asked him. Now he was the one who couldn't answer. "That's what I thought." I said.

"You know there was this girl there who was flirting with me." Zane called out to me. "Her name was Regina."

"Are you trying to make me jealous Zane?" I asked, shocked. He didn't answer.

"Look," I said. "I've met Regina before and she has a boyfriend. But she might not for long because she told me he keeps acting like an idiot." I said. And with that I walked away.

**Please Review, if I don't have like 5 reviews by the next chapter, I'm just going to end this story.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't own any characters or h20**

I was about a block from my house when I realized I had forgotten my bag at the café. I turned to go when someone called out, "Looking for this." I turned around to see my backpack resting on the ground, but I didn't see anyone else. I picked up my backpack and made sure everything was there.

"Who said that?" I called out. That is when I realized my uniform was gone from my backpack. "Look what do you want?" I asked. Whoever was there they had found my backpack and took out my uniform.  
The weird thing was that they had left everything else, including my I-Pod Nano. Whoever this was wasn't out for cash just secrets.

"Why don't you just tell your friends that you're working?" The person asked.

I moved closer to where the voice was coming from. "None of them have to work. I mean sure Emma and Cleo work but they don't have to and Zane doesn't even like to use the word work." I said.

"None of them would care." The voice replied.

I listened carefully and moved behind a rock, closer to where the voice was coming from. "How do you know?" I asked.

"None of them cared when they found out where you live. Why would they care know?" The voice asked.

Okay it was definitely a guy's voice and it seemed to be coming from behind that tree or maybe it was behind that trailer. "Look can I just have my uniform, I'm working soon." I said. I almost said what time I was working but who knew how many people this guy would bring to show them my new job.

"Yeah sure." The guy said. "Just remember they don't care." The guy was behind a trailer. My uniform was thrown out from behind the trailer and I went to pick it up.

"Where's my nametag?" I shouted. I ran behind the trailer ready to bust whoever it was that still had my name tag. But when I ran back there the person was gone. I shook my head and pulled out me cell phone.

"Hey Cleo, can you and Emma met me at the café there's something I need to tell you guys."

**Please Review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I am completely and utterly sorry for not updating sooner. This was one of those stories, that just kept getting put off. This is the last chapter and I would really like to know what you guys thought about it and the whole story so I can improve my writing. Thanks so much for reviewing on the last chapters, I hope I didn't lose all my readers/reviewers.**

**I don't own any characters or h20**

"Rikki you could have told us you were working. It's not embarrassing." Emma said.

"I guess, just don't tell anyone." I said.

"What about Lewis?" Cleo asked.

I looked down. "He already knows." I said.

"How?" Cleo asked.

"Well it's a long story but he had to help me so I told him about my job." I answered.

They nodded, once again they understood. "Does Zane know?" Emma asked. Lewis walked in and sat down with us.

"That reminds me, Ash can you come over here?" I said. Ash walked over and I motioned for him to bend down. "Can I have my name tag back?" I asked.

"How'd you know it was me?" He asked.

"Oh it was so obvious; and you left your name tag." I said with a laugh. He handed me my name tag and I handed him his.

"Well I have to go to work, you guys want to come and get some ice cream?" I asked. They nodded and we agreed to meet at 8 o'clock since I was working the night shift.

Just then Zane walked in and I stood up and walked over to him. "You want to know where I've been lately." I said and then Zane followed me as I walked to the restaurant I worked at.

"Rikki I don't care if you have to work." Zane said.

"I know that now." I said.

My friends walked in at 8 o'clock on the dot. I walked over to their table and said, "Hello, I'm Rikki. May, I take your order?"

"Well Cleo, Lewis, Ash and I will each have a cup of vanilla ice cream." Emma said.

"And you sir?" I asked Zane.

"I'll have a cup of cup of vanilla ice cream for me and a cup of vanilla ice cream for my girlfriend." He said with a smile.

"Okay." I said. I smiled back.

An hour and a half later I was off the clock and we were all eating our ice cream. "Well the restaurant is closing up." I said. All my friends left, but Zane walked me home.

"I told you I don't care where you live or if you work." He said.

"I know." I said. "Well goodnight Rikki." He said.

"'Night Zane." I said. We kissed and I headed inside the house. Ash was right, none of my friends cared if I had to work and that's what made them my friends.

** Sorry it's kind of short, please review though!**


End file.
